Fairytale Existence
by Kirk4ever
Summary: Poems inspired by Angel's line about it not being a fairytale. Started as just one, now a series ... sort of a WIP, but each chapter is seperate, so marked as complete.
1. Prince Charming

This is set at some point before surprise/innocence, but after reptile boy.

_This isn't some fairy tale. When I kiss you, you don't wake up  
__from a deep sleep and live happily ever after.

* * *

_

When you were little,  
You dreamt of him –  
Prince Charming, come to  
Sweep you off your feet.

You didn't know  
It was him until he  
Kissed you for that  
First time, but  
It was him –  
Prince Charming, come to  
Sweep you off your feet.

When you were younger  
Than now, you were a  
Romantic; you thought about  
Happy endings and  
Ever afters. But  
This wasn't some fairytale.  
Prince Charming told you that.

Not to long ago, you  
Kissed someone properly for the  
First time, but  
It wasn't him – your  
Prince Charming – you  
Just somehow knew  
He was still out there  
Waiting for you

Many moons ago, you told your  
Mother how all boys are  
Icky. All except for one;  
Prince Charming wasn't icky.  
He couldn't be.

Many sunsets past, you thought  
You were in love – found  
Prince Charming at last, but  
He was still in the night, and  
You waited for him.

A few sunrises since you met  
Prince Charming, and  
You knew it was him. It wasn't a  
Fairytale existence,  
It was real. And still  
Prince Charming, come to  
Swept you off your feet.

* * *

Yeah, I was writing random lyrics to songs stuck in my head, thinking about stuff, and I started to write this, it's probably terrible, since I only took about five minutes to write it, but I never edit poems, because that's not how I wrote it. Yeah. 


	2. Frog Prince

I used to tell my  
Baby sister of  
Princesses and dragons,  
Towers and dungeons,  
Magical horses and fairies.

I found out it was  
Real not too long after –  
I had a life like a  
Fairytale.

I was the Frog Prince,  
Ugly _Evil_ before I  
Met a girl. I  
Kissed her, and my  
Life changed.

I was a  
Frog in a man suit,  
Handsome _Good_ on the outside;  
Ugly _Evil_ on the in.

Along came the  
Warrior Princess, just as in  
Fairytales she would,

She kissed me  
I kissed her.

I feel like a man now, though  
I am still a frog.  
My life is still like a  
Fairytale, though  
I told her differently.

I used to tell my  
Baby sister of  
Princesses and dragons,  
Towers and dungeons,  
Magical horses and fairies.

I found out it was  
Real, and now I  
Deny it, but I  
Know the truth: –

I am a Frog Prince,  
She is a Warrior Princess.

We live a fairytale existence.

* * *

Same sort of thing really. Just thinking about the fairytale thing again, slightly sleep deprived, and this happened (it's written in a page or two of my diary somewhere between yesterday's complaining about school and parents …). 


	3. Happy Endings

My logic goes something like - it's my brithday so i post new chapters for all current stories. insane troll logic i know...

* * *

You know how  
There are always  
Happy endings in  
Fairy tales? Well,  
I want one.

I think I've had  
My fair share of  
Bad in the last  
Two years, I mean  
I died and the  
Kiss of life brought me  
Back to life again.

We're the  
Good guys, and at  
The end of the day,  
Normally, we eventually  
Win. If we hadn't,  
The world would've  
Ended by now!

I think we do  
Quite well, and  
Not too many outfits are  
Casualties along the way either!

Does that mean I get a  
Happy ending to my  
Fairy tale? Surely if at  
The end of the day, we  
Win, then life really is  
That simple.

We win.  
They lose.  
I live happily ever after.

But nothing could be as  
Simple as that.  
Could it? Maybe right at  
The end of the day,  
I will get my  
Happy ending. Maybe  
I wont.

Until then, though,  
I will fight for it.


	4. Long Blond Hair

Probably set at the end of whichever episdoe Buffy gets grounded in.

I wish she had  
Long hair (I love the  
Short hair though), and  
The tree will do  
For now at least.

It would probably  
Hurt her anyway, but  
I just want to  
Know if  
It would work.

That's the part of me  
That never grew up –  
That little boy  
Screaming in the  
Back of my mind:

"Go one – you could  
Make it if you  
Really wanted to,  
You're just being  
Chicken!"

It has some  
Irony I suppose –  
The warrior girl  
Locked up like a  
Blond princess.

Maybe not – she is a  
Princess really,  
And at least  
Now I know  
Exactly where she is.

It would probably  
Hurt her anyway, but  
I just want to  
Know if  
It would work.

Could I actually  
Climb up to her  
Bedroom using just  
Her long, blond  
Hair?


	5. Bad Apples

You know how in  
Snow White, when she's  
Dead from the apple? Well,  
Prince Charming  
Kisses her, and she's  
Alive again.

I wanted to be  
Prince Charming.  
I wasn't.  
He was.

It's not fair (and  
I know that sounds like a  
Petulant child, but  
I don't care)!

The kid who clearly  
Lusts after her  
Kissed her, not me, not  
The one who's completely in  
Love with her.

The kid who has more  
In common with her than  
I ever can. Like  
Age. How could I ever be  
Good enough for her?

What was I saying?

She just kissed me  
And told me to  
"Stop brooding."

What was I saying?


	6. Seeing More

So, she's on this  
Mission to get me to watch  
Disney of all things.

We've done them in  
Order of date – not  
All, but most films.

A few stuck out in  
My mind. Under the  
Child's play, I saw more.

I understand why  
Simba ran away,  
The beast was scared.

The children see the  
Bright colours and  
Fun music. I see more.


	7. Lies

I keep lying,  
Lying to everyone, but mostly  
My mum.

Can you imagine how  
Much worse it would be if  
I was Pinocchio!!

My nose would be …  
Really, really long if  
It really happened.

I hate all the lying, and  
The secrets and the lying.  
It isn't fair.

They say,  
"Life's not fair, you're  
Special, deal!"

That doesn't make the  
Lying any less  
Fun, though.

At least we  
Have each other. I don't  
Lie to him. I can't.


	8. Inoncence

I know a lot of fairytales.  
When I was  
Growing up, we didn't  
Have television or  
Radios, phones or  
Anything you would class as  
Entertainment.

Sure, we had  
Music, but that was  
Different too. I never could  
Sing. Or do much else for  
That matter. My father  
Despaired of me.

But I did 'read' to  
My little sister. Kathy  
Loved those tall tales –  
I know a lot of them because  
She made me learn them and  
Recite them.

So now, she is trying to  
Culture me; making me  
Watch ridicules adaptations of  
Terrifying stories once told to  
Naughty children in the  
Dead of night.

It kept them more well  
Behaved if they thought  
The witches would  
Come for them – now the  
Children laugh at their funny  
Noses. That isn't culture!

We watched  
The Little Mermaid. I was  
Stunned by the ending. She  
Dies at the end of the real  
Story! Well, sort of. She says the  
Point is not to scare the kids …

These aren't fairytales;  
I know a lot of  
Fairytales, and they are not  
The same things. Still,  
It keeps the  
Innocent, innocent.


	9. Beauty's Gift

She doesn't know  
I do this – it's probable classed as  
Stalking anyway and would  
Freak her out if  
She knew.

So I keep it a  
Secret form her – really  
I'm just  
Protecting her from …  
From myself?

I only come the  
Nights I can't  
Sleep. The early hours when even  
Vampire and demons have  
Gone to bed.

This is my time.  
This is when I watch her.  
My Sleeping Beauty,  
Curled up in her bed –  
'Snug as a bug in a rug.'

I'm not doing her  
Any harm; not really doing  
Any wrong. I have a  
Gift, but I  
Hide it in the shadows.

So night after night,  
I sit here as  
She sleeps.  
Watching, waiting.  
I dare not go any closer.

I just sit on this tree  
Outside  
Sleeping Beauty's window  
And I watch her, and  
Use the gift.

I draw her.  
I draw her awake, asleep,  
Slaying, studying,  
Dancing with her friends, in the dark, in the light.  
Never with me.

She doesn't know  
I do this. And really,  
If I'm honest with  
Myself, I do it  
A lot more than I'd like.

One day, maybe I'll tell  
Sleeping Beauty about  
My gift to her, from her.  
Only when she's asleep though,  
When she's mine.

* * *

Well, I finally got around to it... 


End file.
